Appetizer
by springyeol
Summary: "ㅡaku tak peduli dengan semua menunya, aku hanya ingin dia. Appetizer-ku." EXO. kaisoo ft chanbaek/baekyeol.


"−your Creamy Mushroom Phyllo Triangles, sir."

.

.

.

.

**Appetizer**

.

.

.

.

"−_your Creamy Mushroom Phyllo Triangles, sir."_

Kalimat itu terus terngiang-ngiang di dalam pikiranku.

Suaranya sungguh sangat menggoda.

"Silakan dinikmati."

_Damn_, suara itu lagi!

"Ah, ya, terima kasih."

Setelahnya, pemandangan yang kulihat adalah sosok itu pergi.

Tidak, biarkan aku menikmati suaramu lebih lama!

"−tunggu!"

Sosok menggoda itu berhenti sejenak dan menolehkan kepalanya.

"Kamu."

Sosok itu menoleh-noleh ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Ya, kamu."

Lalu menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan telunjuknya yang juga menggoda.

"Saya? Ada perlu lagi kah, tuan?" sosok itu membuka suaranya. _God_, aku bersumpah suaranya adalah suara yang paling menggoda di dunia.

"Perlu. Aku memerlukan.. Dirimu."

Sosok menggoda itu membulatkan kedua matanya yang memang sudah bulat.

Membuatnya makin terlihat menggoda saja.

"Iya, saya ada di sini tuan. Anda perlu sesuatu?"

Tuhan, betapa sopannya dia.

"A-ah, iya.. Sepertinya.. Aku butuh tambahan _cream _di atasnya.."

Idiot. Bukan seperti ini yang harusnya aku katakan.

Dengan segera, sosok menggoda itu menuangkan _cream _ke atas _appetizer_-ku.

Bukan. Bukan 'ini' yang harusnya menjadi _appetizer_-ku.

"Terima kasih." ucapku lagi dan tanpa sadar menyunggingkan senyumanku padanya.

"Kembali. Silakan dinikmati."

Tanpa kuduga, sosok itu melontarkanku sebuah senyuman.

Inilah _appetizer_-ku.

.

.

Hari demi hari terus kuhabiskan di dalam kafe ini.

Aku tak peduli dengan semua menunya, aku hanya ingin dia.

_Appetizer_-ku.

.

.

.

.

"Kau berani bersumpah bahwa senyuman orang itu lebih menggoda daripada pantatnya?"

BRUSH.

"Idiot! Ternyata otakmu lebih mesum daripada senyum _creepy_-mu itu!"

Sosok di seberangku hanya tertawa-tawa.

"_Say, _Jongin. Apakah senyumnya lebih menggoda daripada tubuhnya?"

DEG.

Memang harus kuakui, dia memiliki tubuh yang err-seksi untuk ukuran pria manis.

Apa tadi kubilang? Pria?

"Apa? Pria?"

Setelah kujelaskan beberapa kata dan terlontar kata 'pria' dari bibirku, sosok mesum di depanku ini terhentak.

Aku mendengus, "Ya. Awalnya kau pasti akan meragukan dia itu pria atau wanita karena kecantikan wajahnya, tapi sungguh aku yakin dia adalah satu-satunya pria yang mampu menaikkan hormonku."

Sosok di hadapanku tertawa lagi.

"Kukira kau hanya bisa bilang cantik pada Luhan-hyung."

Aku mendengus kembali, "Sebab hanya dia yang terlihat cantik dulu−karena sekarang sudah ada sosok menggoda itu yang berkali lipat lebih cantik daripada rusa itu."

Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyumannya, "Jeongmal? Wah, perlihatkan sosok itu padaku!"

"Asal kau berjanji tidak akan membuatku menyemburkan minumanku lagi."

Chanyeol menggangguk. Oh, ayolah semua orang tahu beberapa saat lagi dia pasti akan kembali mesum.

"Sabtu kau ikut denganku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sabtu pagi, aku sengaja tidak menikmati sarapanku di rumah−yang memang sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Aku ingin lebih lama mendudukkan tubuhku di dalam kafe ini. Lebih lama menatapnya.

"Lalu, mana sosok menggoda itu?" Chanyeol membuka suara sambil mengamati keadaan sekitar.

Sebenarnya aku tak ingin ada yang menikmati sosok itu selain diriku−kedengaran egois memang. Namun karena Chanyeol adalah sahabat yang sudah benar-benar aku percayai dan kami saling mengerti satu sama lain, tak apalah.

"Mau sampai kapan menoleh-noleh begitu? Tunggu saja sampai dia melayani kita." jawabku.

Aneh memang, sejak tadi sosok itu belum terlihat.

Biasanya dia langsung datang ke tempat dudukku, menanyakan pesanan, meminta untuk menunggu, dan akhirnya mengantarkan pesanan.

"Ah! I-itu dia bukan?" Chanyeol nampak sedikit berteriak.

Aku terhenyak. Segera aku mencari sosoknya.

Tapi nihil. Tak ada sosok menggoda itu.

Tunggu sebentar. Chanyeol kan belum mengenali wajah sosok menggoda itu. Bagaimana bisa dia bilang kalau sosok itu ada di sini?

Aku memalingkan wajah ke arah Chanyeol. Dia tampak tidak bergeming.

"Jong-Jongin.. Kau be-benar.. So-sosok i-itu benar-benar menggoda.."

Huh?

Aku menelusuri pandangan Chanyeol.

"Idiot! Bukan dia yang kumaksud menggoda itu!" segera aku memukul pelan kepala sahabatku itu.

"Hah? Ta-tapi dia sungguh menggoda..!" bela Chanyeol.

"Ya, dia memang cantik. Tapi bukan pria itu yang kumaksud, pabo."

"Ada berapa banyak sosok yang cantik di sini sebenarnya? Oh, Tuhan! Sial, dia sangat cantik, Jongin!" Chanyeol nampak mengelap air liur yang sempat mengalir dari bibirnya.

"Kau kelihatan sangat idiot, Park."

Bukannya membalas perkataanku, Chanyeol terlihat sibuk memandangi sosok yang dibilangnya cantik itu ke manapun sosok itu pergi.

"Halo? Park MesumYeol! Jangan bilang padaku bahwa kau tertarik dengan pria kecil itu."

Ajaib, Chanyeol segera tersadar setelah aku memanggilnya mesum.

"A-ah? A-apa yang kau bilang tadi?"

Demi Miranda Kerr, Chanyeol terlihat sungguh bodoh.

"Kau sedang jatuh cinta."

Normalnya, Chanyeol akan tertawa terbahak-bahak dan berkata-

"A-ah? Be-benarkah aku jatuh cinta padanya?"

Tunggu.

Ini tidak benar.

Harusnya Chanyeol akan berkata 'Idiot! Aku tak tahu apa itu cinta!'.

Hebat sekali sosok kecil itu.

"Apa yang kau rasakan saat melihatnya, Yeol?"

"Entah, aku sendiri tak mampu menjelaskannya. Yang kutahu wajahku memanas, jantungku berdegub lebih cepat dari biasanya, dan aku akan kehilangan kata-kata sejenak."

"Kau jatuh cinta."

Setelahnya, aku memberikan sebuah isyarat agar sosok kecil itu datang ke tempat kami.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, Jongin?!"

"Memesan makanan tentu saja bodoh."

Sesaat kemudian sosok kecil itu sudah berada di hadapan kami.

"Ada yang bisa dibantu dengan pesanannya, tuan-tuan?" ujarnya.

Aku kembali bersumpah ingin sekali menertawakan wajah Chanyeol saat ini.

"Ya. Tolong Stuffed Grape Leaves-nya. Kau mau apa, Yeol? Cepat katakan pesananmu sebelum sosok manis ini pergi dengan hanya membawa pesananku."

Sosok kecil yang kubilang manis ini nampak terkejut dengan perkataanku.

"Ah! I-iya.. To-tolong Eggplant Crostini-nya.."

"Baiklah. Mohon ditunggu sebentar."

"Tunggu."

Segera sebelum sosok kecil itu pergi, aku menahannya.

"Ya? Perlu sesuatu lagi, tuan?" sosok kecil itu bertanya padaku.

Aku menyunggingkan senyum dan menatap Chanyeol yang tengah berusaha mengatur napasnya.

"Bukan aku, tapi temanku."

Tuhan aku ingin sekali tertawa melihat Chanyeol yang panik.

"Ya, tuan? Ada yang bisa dibantu?" kulihat sosok kecil itu tersenyum kecil pada Chanyeol. Beruntung sekali kau mesum.

"A..A..Aku.." Chanyeol nampak sangat gugup.

Aku memberi isyarat 'Katakan saja, bodoh!' padanya.

"A..Aku Park Chanyeol! Senang bisa berkenalan denganmu!"

Hei dia bagus sekali.

Sosok kecil itu nampak terkejut. Namun tak berapa lama, ia menyambut uluran tangan Chanyeol.

"A-ah iya, aku Byun Baekhyun. Senang berkenalan juga denganmu.." sosok kecil itu−Baekhyun terlihat malu-malu saat mengulurkan tangannya.

Aku terkekeh melihat pemandangan di hadapanku.

"Ma-maaf Chanyeol-ssi, bisakah anda melepaskan tangan saya sekarang? Saya harus mengantarkan pesanan.."

"A-ah, iya! Mi-mianhae.."

Terlihat Baekhyun berjalan meninggalkan meja kami dengan wajah yang masih ditundukkan.

"Dia manis."

"Idiot! Dia sangat manis! Ya ampun, Tuhan! Tangannya! Tangannya sungguh halus seperti wanita! Dan oh, jemarinya sangat lentik! Gila ini gila!" Chanyeol terus saja berkata tentang Baekhyun, layaknya orang gila.

"Ya, ya. Selamat Park."

Chanyeol berhenti sesaat. Dia tersenyum lebar ke arahku.

"Gomawo! Kalau bukan karena kau, aku tak akan tahu namanya. Idemu sungguh pintar, Kim Jongin!"

Aku tak bisa lagi menahan tawaku.

"Kau memang idiot yang sesungguhnya. Nampaknya Park Chanyeol sudah tahu arti cinta."

Ucapanku membuat Chanyeol mengeluarkan semburat merah tipis dari kedua pipinya.

"Arti cinta untukmu adalah Byun Baekhyun si pria kecil itu, kan?"

TINGTONG!

Sepertinya aku benar, karena Chanyeol sudah memerah sempurna.

"Bagaimana kau tahu itu? ARGH! Iya, aku memang telah jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun!"

TRAK.

Sebuah garpu kecil terjatuh ke lantai.

Ketika aku dan Chanyeol menoleh, WTF ITU BAEKHYUN!

Dia sudah berdiri mematung dengan membawakan pesanan kami.

Tubuhnya terlihat menegang. Ada apa?

Jangan bilang kalau dia mendengar ucapan si idiot itu.

"Pe-pesanan anda tu-tuan-tuan.."

_What a relief_. Baekhyun menaruh pesanan kami di atas meja. Sepertinya ia tak mendengar apa-apa.

"Ma-maafkan saya menjatuhkan garpu anda, akan saya ambil gantinya.." Baekhyun segera melesat setelah meminta maaf pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol? Wajahnya seperti sedang kepergok menonton adegan dewasa saat umurnya 5 tahun. Oke, aku bercanda.

"I-ini garpu anda. Si-silakan dinikmati." Baekhyun kembali dan pergi secepat mungkin.

Chanyeol?

"WAAA JONGIN! APA DIA MENDENGARNYA?"

Sudah kukira.

"Jangan berisik, pabo! Kukira dia tidak mendengar apa-apa." jawabku.

"Ta-tapi tingkahnya itu! Huaaa eommaaaa!"

Ya memang, suara dan badannya boleh besar, tapi tingkahnya seperti anak kecil.

"Tanyakan saja nanti padanya."

.

.

.

Setelah dirasa cukup dengan makanannya, aku langsung mengajak Chanyeol mencari Baekhyun.

"Berapa totalnya?"

"Lima won, tuan."

"Tiang, bagianmu tiga won."

"Mwo? Kenapa tidak kau saja yang tiga?"

"Aku sudah mengajakmu ke sini dan bertemu dengan cintamu, masih protes?"

Chanyeol _blushing _ria.

"Baiklah.."

Diam-diam aku tertawa kemenangan.

"Benarkah itu? Lalu bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang, Kyungsoo-ya?"

Telingaku menangkap suara seseorang. Suara Baekhyun.

"Aigo.. Semoga cepat sembuh. Kami semua di sini merindukanmu.."

Kelihatannya ada seorang temannya yang sakit.

Tunggu. Kalimat terakhir Baekhyun 'Kami semua di sini merindukanmu.' itu artinya si Kyungsoo temannya itu adalah pegawai di sini?

Sosok menggoda itu juga tak ada.

Jangan bilang bahwa teman Baekhyun adalah sosok menggoda itu..

"Ne, annyeong Kyungsoo-ya-KYAA!" Baekhyun terkejut saat mendapati Chanyeol sudah berada di dekatnya.

Entah kerasukan apa itu anak−pikir Jongin.

"Chan-Chanyeol-ssi..? A-"

"Tak usah seformal itu. Cukup Chanyeol. Atau Channie? Yeollie?"

JREG! Aku menginjak kaki Chanyeol.

"A-Aoow! Apa-apaan?!"

"Jangan menggoda seseorang dengan tampangmu yang mesum itu."

Blush. Wajah Baekhyun memerah.

"Dan lagi aku ada perlu sedikit dengan Baekhyun-mu, minggir dulu." aku segera mendekati Baekhyun yang masih _blushing_.

"Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Silakan, tuan."

"Tidak, tidak, jangan panggil aku tuan. Santai saja. Kim Jongin. Panggil saja Jongin."

"N-ne, Jongin-ssi."

Kulihat wajah Chanyeol memberikan ekspresi cepatlah-atau-kupotong-lehermu.

"Apa sekarang Kyungsoo sedang sakit?"

Baekhyun melongo.

"Benar kan, di sini ada pegawai yang bernama Kyungsoo? Yang bermata bulat? Bibirnya agak tebal dan seksi?"

PLOK! Chanyeol menjitak kepalaku.

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya lagi. "Ne, Jongin-ssi. Memang benar Kyungsoo sedang sakit. Dan sekarang sedang beristirahat di apartemennya."

"Boleh aku tahu di mana apartemennya?"

Baekhyun terkejut. Boleh kukatakan ekspresinya seperti sedang menghadapi om-om mesum yang ingin tahu alamat sahabatnya.

"A-anu.. Memang ada perlu apa dengan Kyungsoo?"

Dengan mantap aku menjawab, "Aku perlu _appetizer_-ku."

"M-mwo? Bukankah tadi Jongin-ssi sudah memesan _appetizer_-nya?"

"Ya. Tapi aku perlu Kyungsoo."

"Ah, aku tahu. Jongin-ssi mau _appetizer_ buatan Kyungsoo, bukan? Tapi mohon maaf, dengan keadaan Kyungsoo yang sedang sakit tak mungkin dia bisa-"

"Tidak, aku hanya perlu melihat senyumnya."

Baekhyun kembali terdiam.

"Kalau kau tidak percaya, kau boleh ikut denganku ke apartemennya. Sekedar bukti saja, bahwa aku memang hanya butuh senyumannya."

Dengan perkataan itu, entah kenapa Baekhyun merasa senang dan setuju.

.

.

.

Tok tok. Baekhyun mengetuk pintu apartemen Kyungsoo−sosok menggoda itu.

"Kyungsoo-ya~ Annyeong~"

Setelah beberapa kali ketukan, pintu itu terbuka.

Astaga.. Sosok itu..

"Baekkie? Ada ap-"

Aku bersumpah melihat semburat merah dari kedua pipi sosok itu-ah, Kyungsoo.

"Oh ya, Kyungsoo. Ini Chanyeol dan ini Jongin. Mereka berdua adalah ta-ng..temanku! Ne, teman-temanku yang ingin menjengukmu."

Kyungsoo nampak terkejut. _Damn_ wajahnya sungguh menggoda.

"Menjengukku? Ah ne, go-gomawo.."

Kyungsoo, apa kau ingin aku lahap sekarang juga?

Chanyeol terlihat tersenyum lebar. "Annyeong! Namaku Park Chanyeol!"

Setelahnya, ia menyenggol lenganku.

"Ah iya.. Namaku Kim Jongin."

Pipi sosok menggoda itu kembali mengeluarkan semburat merah.

"Do Kyungsoo."

.

"Sebelumnya aku dan Chanyeol meminta maaf telah lancang padamu dan Kyungsoo." aku membuka suara.

"Tapi aku benar-benar ingin menemuimu, Kyungsoo.."

Kembali, aku melihat semburat merah itu.

"Jadi, inilah sosok menggoda yang kau bilang itu? Harus kuakui, pantatnya memang montok." bisik Chanyeol padaku.

"Oh, ya? Bagaimana kalau aku bilang kalau aku lebih tertarik dengan pantat seksi milik Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol tersentak, "Andwae! Pantat Baekhyun itu milikku!"

"Kalau begitu diamlah Park IdiotMesumYeol."

"Ka-kalau boleh tahu, Jongin-ssi ada perlu apa memangnya denganku?" Kyungsoo bertanya padaku. Ah, suaranya..

Aku memberi isyarat pada si idiot mesum itu agar meninggalkan kami berdua.

"Maaf sebentar ne, Kyungsoo. Aku pinjam Baekhyun!" ujarnya sambil menarik tangan Baekhyun keluar dari ruangan.

Yang kulihat hanya sosok merah Baekhyun sedang pasrah ditarik oleh si idiot mesum itu.

Aku menoleh pada Kyungsoo. "Agar tak ada yang mengganggu."

Blush. Kyungsoo kembali merona.

"Biar kujawab pertanyaanmu. Aku ke sini karena kau tak ada di kafe. Aku ingin mendapatkan _appetizer_-ku."

Kyungsoo menaikkan alisnya. "_A-appetizer_? Bukankah masih banyak pelayan lain yang akan memenuhi pesananmu?"

Aku tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Kaulah _appetizer_-ku."

Sedetik kemudian Kyungsoo melempariku dengan bantal.

Harus kuakui, memang kedengarannya agak frontal. Tapi, hei. Bagaimana Kyungsoo bisa mengerti hal-hal seperti itu?

"Yang kumaksud adalah senyummu. Senyummu adalah _appetizer_-ku."

Kyungsoo berhenti melempariku bantal. "Maksudnya..?"

Aku mendekatinya. "_Appetizer _adalah hidangan pembuka. Senyumanmu adalah pembuka semangat di hariku. Tanpa senyuman darimu, aku tak akan bisa memulai hariku dengan sempurna."

BLUSH. Kali ini Kyungsoo lebih merona.

"Ke-kenapa Jongin-ssi ingin senyuman dariku..?"

"Karena aku suka."

DEG.

Entah jantung siapa yang kini sedang berdegub kencang. Jantungku atau jantungnya. Atau jantung kita berdua?

"Aku menyukaimu, Kyungsoo. Sungguh." aku menggenggam erat tangannya.

Kyungsoo hanya terdiam.

Merasa tak mendapatkan jawaban, aku melepaskan genggamanku.

"Maaf aku-"

Chu~

Kyungsoo.. MENCIUMKU?!

"A-aku juga menyukaimu.. A-aku suka saat kau selalu datang ke kafe.. A-aku suka melihatmu diam-diam.. Ma-maafkan aku bertindak sebagai _stalker_, tapi itu karena aku-"

Chu~

Tanpa memberi kesempatan Kyungsoo melanjutkan kata-katanya, aku mengecup balik bibirnya.

"Ssh, tak masalah memiliki _stalker_ seperti dirimu. Karena aku sangat bahagia. Aku tak menyangka kau akan menyukaiku juga.. Aku pikir aku akan ditampar olehmu karena kau takut denganku." ujarku sambil terkekeh pelan.

Kyungsoo ikut terkekeh. Demi Tuhan, manis sekali.

"Aku tak akan menampar dan tak akan takut dengan orang yang aku sukai."

Aku tersenyum mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo.

"Saranghaeyo, Do Kyungsoo."

"Nado, Kim Jongin~"

Kemudian kami berpelukan.

.

[Normal pov]

"Wah, sepertinya berjalan lancar." ujar Chanyeol yang menguping dari balik ruangan.

Sedangkan sosok mungil di dekatnya hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Waeyo, Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun terkejut mendapati Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba berbisik di telinganya.

"G-gwenchana!" wajahnya kembali merona.

"Baekkie."

DEG.

Jantung Baekhyun berdegub lebih kencang.

"Tak masalah kan aku memanggilmu Baekkie?"

Dengan cepat, Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Karena aku ingin dekat denganmu, Baekkie."

DEG.

Ah, lagi-lagi.

Baekhyun tetap dalam posisi menunduk.

"Kenapa Baekkie tak mau melihatku?"

DEG.

Ah, jantung tenanglah!

"Apa Baekkie membenciku?"

"A-aniyo!" segera, Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya. Kedua matanya bertemu dengan kedua mata milik Chanyeol.

GREP. Langsung saja, Chanyeol memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun.

"Katakan, kau mendengarnya, kan?"

DEG.

"E-eh? Mendengar apa..?"

"Ucapanku. Kau mendengarnya, kan?"

DEG.

Ah, sudahlah.

Suara debaran jantung terdengar bersahutan. Jantung milik pasangan yang sedang dilanda cinta memang berbeda.

"Baekkie.."

Baekhyun masih merona hebat. Suara bass milik Chanyeol terdengar sangat seksi di telinganya. Dan itu sungguh membuat perutnya merasakan sensasi aneh.

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukan mereka. Matanya menatap Baekhyun dengan penuh keseriusan.

'Ke-kenapa Chanyeol terlihat sungguh berbeda..? Di-dia.. Tampan..' gumam Baekhyun.

"Kalau kau tak ingin menjawabnya, biar kuulangi perkataanku. Aku jatuh cinta pada Byun Baekhyun yang sekarang ada di hadapanku."

BLUSH! Wajah Baekhyun merona dengan sangat hebat.

"Aku serius. Park Chanyeol serius mencintai Byun Baekhyun."

BLUSH!

Tanpa aba-aba, Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya.

Semakin dekat.

Dekat.

Dan-

"A-aku sudah tahu.. A-aku mendengar ucapan Yeollie-ups!" Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan cengirannya.

"Baekkie memanggilku Yeollie!" ujarnya girang.

"A-ah.." Baekhyun kembali merona dan menundukkan kepalanya.

Chanyeol mengusap kepala Baekhyun dengan sayang.

"Maaf ya kalau aku menyusahkan Baekkie. Baekkie tidak mencintaku pun tak apa-apa, aku tidak memaksanya. Yang penting Baekkie tahu kalau aku benar-benar mencintai-"

"Bu-buat aku lebih mencintaimu, Yeollie.."

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol. Sontak, Chanyeol terkejut.

"Ba-Baekkie juga cinta Chanyeol.. Baekkie mau agar Chanyeol membuat Baekkie lebih mencintai Chanyeol.."

Normalnya, Chanyeol akan melompat-lompat dan berteriak-teriak, namun karena Baekhyun masih ada di dalam dekapannya dia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Jinjja? Baekkie juga cinta Yeollie?"

Baekhyun mengangguk di dalam dekapan Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan membuat Baekkie merasakan cintaku lebih dalam!" ujar Chanyeol sambil memeluk erat Baekhyun-nya.

Chanyeol melepaskan dekapannya.

"Saranghaeyo, Byun Baekhyun!"

"Nado, Park Chanyeol!"

Dan akhirnya mereka menyatukan kedua bibir mereka dalam sebuah ciuman hangat.

.

.

Do Kyungsoo adalah _appetizer _bagi seorang Kim Jongin.

.

Karena _appetizer _Byun Baekhyun dapat bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

FIN


End file.
